Kar98K
Kar98k — kradzieże w sklepach karabin (w niemieckich źródłach: "Karabiner 98k", "Mauser 98k" lub "K98k"), oficjalnie przyjęty na uzbrojenie w 1935 roku. Była głównym i najbardziej rozpowszechnionym bronią strzelecką Wehrmachtu. Konstrukcyjnie jest skróconą i nieco zmienionej modyfikacją karabinu Mauser 98 próbki 1898 roku. Konstrukcja i zasada działania Konstrukcja Mauser 98k, w ogóle, jest podobna do konstrukcji Mauser 98. Do głównych funkcji Mauser 98k należą: *krótka lufa (600 mm zamiast 740 mm Mauser 98); *zawinięcie w dół uchwyt migawki; *nieznacznie zmniejszona długość loży i obecność w niej wykopu pod uchwyt migawki; *tarcza metalowa w otworze klapy poprzez wtrącam (przelotka jest), który jest używany jako ogranicznik przy demontażu migawki; *"szkoła kawalerii" mocowanie paska (zamiast "piechoty" антабок u Mauser 98) — przód антабка połączone w jeden szczegół z tylnym ложевым pierścieniem, a zamiast tylnej антабки — pass-through otwór na przykładzie; *u karabinu Mauser 98 magazynek po wyposażenia sklepu z amunicją należy usuwać ręcznie, Mauser 98k magazynek выбрасывалась podczas jazdy migawki; *zmieniono urządzenie wnioskodawcy - wydatki amunicji ze sklepu on nie dawał możliwości haka do zamknięcia. Karabin Mauser 98k комплектовались standardowymi bagnetami SG 84/98, znacznie krótsze i łatwiejsze, niż bagnety przewidziane dla Mauser 98. Taka bagnet miał ostrze o długości 25 cm, przy łącznej długości 38,5 cm Zmasowane bagnet walki były нехарактерны do ii wojny światowej, dlatego w celu oszczędności z końca 1944 r. karabin przestały mieć następujące bagnet nożami, na nich nawet nie było mocowania bagnetu i wycior. Oprócz standardowego bagnetu na broń została przyjęta model SG 42, chociaż w serii nie pojawiła się ona. SG 42 miał długość 30 cm przy długości ostrza 17,6 cm. Karabinu Mauser 98k комплектовались bardzo krótkim шомполами (znane z personelem шомполы długości 25 cm i 35 cm) — do tego, aby przeczyścić kanał lufy, trzeba było odkręcić razem dwa шомпола. Jak wykorzystywano standardowe karabiny snajperskie, z partii zostały wybrane wystąpienia, które zapewniają maksymalną dokładność. Do strzelania używano amunicji SmE (Spitzgeschoss mit Eisenkern – ostra pocisk z rdzeniem stalowym). Dodatkowe narzędzia W czasie ii wojny światowej do karabinu Mauser 98k zostały przyjęte na uzbrojenie kaganiec granatnik i zakrzywione końcówki (гладкоствольные), które dają możliwość prowadzenia strzelania z ukrycia (ze względu na kąt, i tym podobne). Zakrzywione końcówki nie dostał zgody w oddziałach Wehrmachtu z powodu niedostatecznej precyzji strzelania. Standardowy ружейный granatnik Gewehrgranat Geraet 42 mocowane do bagażnika za pomocą uchwytu, który разлагался. Maksymalny zasięg do 250 m. Do granatnika było około 7 odmian granatów. Ствольный противотанковый granatnik GG/P40 (Gewehrgranatgeraet zur Panzerbekaempfug 40) zaprojektowany specjalnie dla spadochroniarzy. Był lżejszy i mniej standardowego GG 42, produkowane małą partią, mocowane do karabinu jak bagnet, przeznaczony do walki z opancerzone jednostki wroga. Krummlauf – sprzęt do strzelania z ukrycia, jest w stanie zwrócić uderzenie pocisku na 30 stopni. Jego крепили do pnia karabinu za pomocą tego samego mechanizmu, co i ствольный granatnik. Zaprojektowany w 1943 r., po wykonaniu kilku prototypów, główny nacisk w pracy nad zgięty pnia został przeniesiony na karabiny szturmowe. Winterabzug – urządzenie do strzelania z karabinu w zimie. Zaprojektowany w 1942 r., oficjalnie przyjęty na uzbrojenie w 1944 roku. Zimowy zjazd składał się z owalnego жестяного pojemnika z dźwignią wewnątrz i znajdującego się z boku zewnętrznego spustu. Pojemnik zakładało się na zapadkę zabezpieczającą uchwyt spustu. Wracając zewnętrzny spust, strzelec spełniał zejście. Nie wiadomo, ile takich urządzeń było wykonane, ale jego szeroko stosowano snajperzy, ponieważ to pozwalało strzelać w zimie, bez konieczności zdejmowania rękawic. Znane są dwa tłumika do Kar.98k: jeden o długości 25,5 cm z спиралевидной powierzchnią, z drugiej - długość 23 cm Są umieszczone na broń za pomocą opaski, podobnego do mocowania ствольного granatnika. Stosowane do dźwiękowe amunicji. Do gry: Medal of Honor: Allied Assault 41_В_ТилуВорога_11.png|Zły pies przez celownik karabińczykiem nie wygląda tak i zły. 41_В_ТилуВорога_12.png|Do strażnika też lepiej za blisko nie podchodzić *Bohater otrzymuje karabinek-98 z celownikiem optycznym w misji Behind the Enemy Lines (behind enemy lines) na wyjściu z zbiornika parku przed torami kolejowymi. Jest to broń skuteczna w ukrytej zniszczenia psów strażniczych i stanowisk gniazd na dalekich podejściach poza budowli i budynków *Wszystko, co przeszkadza na dalekich podejściach, szczególnie zdradliwe karabinów maszynowych, lepiej brać z góry z karabińczykiem Kategoria:Bronie Kategoria:Broń wojsk Osi Kategoria:Do poprawy